


Building Bonds

by Gayfishface



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Intersex, M/M, Post Mpreg, post pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfishface/pseuds/Gayfishface
Summary: Zoro was told that he'd never get his body back. Sanji is selfishly glad that they were right.





	Building Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of post pregnancy based on an rp big dumb AU thing. Multiple pairings, so this will house all of the drabbles and stories related to this AU from hell.
> 
> I write so much ABO. sob. It's not all I write, I promise. But dammit, it's a lot of it.

Zoro had been told his entire pregnancy that he'd never get his body back.

There were kindly old omegas who tried to say it as a warning, that strong omegas suffer more physically because of the way the body likes to hold onto fat and stretched skin.

"All I'm saying is don't be too hard on yourself when you have the baby. Our bodies want to have more, and it's less work if it doesn't have to stretch out again and gain more. Plump hips and bellies and loose skin makes for easier pregnancies."

Zoro had grunted out something to the lines of "_Mind your own business_" without any real venom, and had let it go. She meant well. All of them did. They had round bodies from years of birthing, from a time when omegas were seen as breeding partners only and rarely left the marriage home. They really wanted Zoro to take it easy on himself, to not treat himself too harshly as he regained strength after birth. Same with many of the other older omegas like her.

Less kind was the way that he responded to the stuffy sort of people who thought he was an abomination for being a masculine omega who didn't just throw himself at the role and stay home. Someone had made a comment about how this was his fault, he'd look horrific once the pregnancy was over, and he deserved it for skewing nature and forcing a muscular body. That had gotten Zoro to tell them to fuck off, and the last one who made a sexist comment Zoro slammed against a wall as a warning. There were weaker, less mentally powerful omegas who didn't need to hear that their existences were bound by antiquated gender ideas. And being walled by a heavily pregnant omega that still had a strong build of muscle shut the person up well and made an example for those around them.

Chopper and Law had both brought it up, in a medical sense. Law for a fee, could take care of the softness in the abdomen once Zoro had properly recovered. Chopper was worried that Zoro would struggle with the softness that would be there post-baby because he so hated being an omega. But even then, that just got a frustrated noise out of Zoro and little else was focused on. He didn't want to talk about it, to friend or foe, and he didn't care about their warnings. And he'd made that obvious.

Sanji said nothing. Zoro hadn't wanted to breed in the first place. He hadn't either. Heat and rut aligning were powerful things, and he'd fought with Zoro and then bred with him on the floor of the kitchen. And then they'd just made the best of it until they found something to help bind them as a mated pair beyond the pregnancy. They were both victims in this. But as an alpha, Sanji's body wasn't forced to change and shift for the purpose of housing an unborn child long term. He had no right to comment. Or desire to. Zoro's body was his own to worry about. If he felt like changing it, he'd do something about it. So if nothing else, Zoro wouldn't hear about it from him.

And then their son was born, a bold and healthy baby who was demanding from his first moment into the world. And an hour after birth, Zoro was up and walking around the ship. He was so healthy, so powerful, and so impressive. Sanji knew he was lucky to have bonded with him. But something had come up that Sanji wasn't really ready to deal with.

Sanji wasn't displeased by the softness of Zoro's midsection. Not in the least. And as the days passed, it became something arousing for him.

He couldn't help it. It triggered something primal in him as an alpha. This was the proof of where their child grew. This was the proof of what Zoro's body had suffered through. This was proof of strength and sacrifice, proof Zoro had chosen not to terminate the pregnancy, proof Zoro had gone through so _much_, and that soft skin and plumpness was evidence of the life nurtured within the swordsman's powerful form. And Sanji wanted to run his hands over every inch of it. He wanted to touch and kiss and worship. He was actively aroused at the weight gain, at the loose skin and the stretch marks that showed just how much weight he gained. How large he'd been when he carried their baby inside of him.

But he also knew that Zoro could be touchy. He was an omega that hated being treated like one, they were both _fathers_, he shunned traditional ideas of omega and alpha relationships. So Sanji tried to keep his hands to himself. At least when it came to that grabbable soft belly. He'd finally failed sometime around his son's second month, Zoro was healed at a far faster rate than he should be, and his sex drive was back. It was a beautiful cool night, the child was fast asleep, and Sanji was on his back with Zoro comfortably seated on his cock. No one rode like Zoro did. He was heavy and firm in almost every aspect besides his belly and hips, and his cunt was hot and slick around Sanji's cock. And Sanji's self control kept _slipping_ as he thrusted upwards into the not too tight but instead _perfect_ fit around him. He tried to ignore the changes to Zoro's body, he'd never bring it up, but his hands darted out before he could even stop himself. And they grabbed hold of Zoro's belly, gripping the stretched skin, running his fingers over stretch marks, and he thrusts became erratic and uncalculated as he felt the softness that just a couple of months ago was taut and housed their child.

It wasn't just the arousal of softness, or the proof of Zoro's omega status physically. It was proof of sacrifice. Proof that Zoro had chosen to give up on alcohol for ages. Proof that Zoro had prioritized them over himself. Proof that Zoro loved them enough to continue on with something that was an absolute detriment to his own health.

And Sanji could feel the trickle of blood coming out of his nose as he jerked his hips upward, still grasping skin and residual fat.

Zoro's sharp gaze made him stop though, and he squeaked out an apology. The last thing he wanted to do was get in a fight with Zoro when he was hard as hell and wanted to come. And while they didn't fight like they used to, when they did, it was _legendary_. Bickering and sparring and fake battles were play. But when Zoro was seriously upset, no one wanted to be a part of it. Especially his alpha.

Thankfully, Zoro's suspicious expression melted into something far less defensive quickly. His cheeks reddened beautifully, and he rocked a little harder on Sanji's length.

"What, cook, you like that? I didn't think you were into that kind of thing. You get off on how well you feed me?"

As if it was casual and funny. Comparing his body's victorious battle to regular weight gain. What Sanji didn't know was how much Zoro was actually struggling. He had struggled with masculinity and submission, a loathing of alphas and alpha bullshit behavior, and then on top of it reconciling that he was proudly the bladed meatshield for the crew while carrying the cook's child. Or he was supposed to be, anyway.

He was the swordsman, the bladed beast, the demon that still held a reputation for horrific violence. He wasn't even marked as an omega on his wanted posters, and any chance of pardon because of his secondary sex was nullified just because of his kill count and absolute lack of submission. And yet, here he was, soft and plump from having a baby. It was a lot to handle mentally. There was shame that built up burning hot because these changes screamed out that he had given in and acted as an omega. That he'd _chosen_ to have the baby, and expose his status to the world. That he was soft and weak and somehow _lesser_, at least from his own internalized horrific thought process. Not that any other omega who chose this was lesser, but it was different when it was his own life. It was everything he'd fought against since presenting...

But at the same time, nothing felt so sweet and good and arousing as Sanji's worship of his changed body. It sent hormonal signals through him, the touch was approval and biologically he responded to it as much as he emotionally did. Sanji loved him. Sanji loved his body, even if Zoro consider himself unappealing this way. His mind and body didn't know how to take this. And his hormones were a mess. And it left him feeling both uncomfortable because of the connotations, and thrilled at his alpha's arousal over his body.

All that Sanji could see was Zoro's teasing face as he rocked harder, grasping one of Sanji's hands, encouraging him to grab a better handful of the stretched out skin. And to Sanji, this couldn't get any hotter. Zoro was hard muscle and pregnancy softness. He was brutal swordsmanship and workouts, and nighttime feedings and strong hands made tender. He was in essence, everything Sanji could ask for, or think to ask for now that he'd been humbled by the process of staying bonded for the sake of the pregnancy.

And as Sanji jerked his hips up, so close to filling Zoro with seed that would do nothing because of birth control and suppressants, he idly wondered what it would be like to see that belly stretched out again. This time, from a planned pregnancy. This time, from breeding together because they wanted to, not because hormones had raped both of them. He wouldn't ask for it, not now, it wasn't a conversation to be had with a two month baby on board, and their allies dealing with children of their own.

But he was selfishly glad that Zoro hadn't gotten his body back yet.


End file.
